oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of Hope
The Order of Hope was formed by Nineal Von Demut on Lamashan 19th, Year 1000. It was organized in memory of his Paladin Mentor, who previously bore the name Nineal Von Demut in an attempt to spread hope, and protect the week. Description The Order of Hope is a group of like minded individuals in the pursuit of good and justice put together from Cavaliers, Paladins, and any others who not only seek to defend those who cannot defend themselves but also seek to prove that decency and good can improve lifestyles beyond just survival. Those who join the Order of Hope dedicate themselves to promoting goodness and peace across the lands they roam, dedicating their lives to protecting the common folk, from the innocent farmers, to the hard working craftsmen. Skilled warriors and trained diplomats those of the Order practice wisdom, honor, patience and understanding. However they are always aware of the need to take up arms to strike down aggressors, tyrants, or evil usurpers. Although the goal of peace is their overall goal, those of the Order of Hope are warriors first and foremost. They embrace their role to defend those who cannot, or will not defend themselves. Lore While the order itself is relatively new its organization is not, once created by a mercenary group of adventurers the Order of Hope was originally organized in the year five hundred and fifty, shortly after the first Orc war. It originally consisted of two hundred and fifty two members loosely made up of Cavaliers, Paladins and Fighters, with a few others of various training intermixed with them. They embarked on what they called "The Crusade" and have since then continued on this quest. While having no shared faith they had a shared goal and journeyed to accomplish the goal of peace and the promotion of good and charity to those around them in an attempt to advance the agenda of Peace, and each member adopted a single apprentice, usually a child of six to nine, and went forth on their crusade. When the master died, usually in combat, their apprentice would take up their armor, weapons, gear, and their name, and carry on the crusade in their honor. However after roughly four hundred and fifty years the order had dwindled to a much minor number as their traditions usually died with them if they never took an apprentice or didn't have a chance to. As of year one thousand, there were only roughly sixty of the crusaders left, including Nineal Von Demut, formerly an apprentice himself. In an attempt to rebuild the order, and to finish the crusade he has reorganized them under a new banner during a new time of war. Edicts * You must guard against needless violence. * You must protect the lives and prosperity of the common folk. * Defend the Land and its people from wars they neither started nor wish to fight. * Shield those you protect from the deprivations of those who would seek to cause them harm or exploit them. * You must give charity when it is warranted and aid when it is needed. * You must seek to stop conflict with a minimum of bloodshed, and encourage peaceful resolutions to disagreements between intelligent creatures. * You must take no action that would cause harm or hardship to those who cannot defend themselves, and must honor quarter when you give it. Protecting your captives who have surrendered if need be. Cavalier Benefits Challenge; Whenever an Order of Hope cavalier issues a challenge, he receives a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made against the target of his challenge if the target is an intelligent creature to whom the cavalier offered the chance to surrender (by taking a standard action to offer terms), or if the target makes an attack against a target other than the cavalier. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the cavalier possesses (to a maximum of +5 at 17th level). Skills; '''An Order of Hope cavalier adds Knowledge (local) (Int) and Knowledge (nobility) (Int) to his list of class skills. Whenever an order of the blue rose cavalier uses Diplomacy to try to mediate a dispute between two parties that do not include him, he receives a bonus on the check equal to 1/2 his cavalier level (minimum +1). '''Order Abilities; A cavalier belonging to the Order of Hope gains the following abilities as he increases in level. Flat of the Blade (Ex) at 2nd level the cavalier of The Order of Hope gains the ability to moderate his offensive strategy in order to take his enemies alive. He no longer takes a -4 penalty when attacking with a lethal weapon to deal nonlethal damage. When dealing nonlethal damage the cavalier receives a +2 untyped bonus on damage rolls. When the cavalier makes use of this ability, he must attempt to subdue his target without killing it; dealing lethal damage after using this ability or allowing his allies to kill the target is considered a violation of his edicts. Stem the Tide (Ex) At 8th level, the cavalier receives Stand Still as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. Instead of making a combat maneuver check to stop the creature from moving, a cavalier with this ability can elect to make a normal attack instead. If the attack hits and deals damage, the target must stop moving, just as if the cavalier had made a successful combat maneuver check. Protect the Meek (Ex) At 15th level, the cavalier can move to intercept foes. As an immediate action, he can move up to his speed (or his mount’s speed, if mounted) and make a single melee attack. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. The cavalier must end his movement adjacent to an enemy. On his next turn, the cavalier is staggered and cannot use this ability again for 1 round. Category:Organization